


Unnecessary

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or "Even As A Cheerio, Rachel is Overly Dramatic" Originally written for Faberry Week Day 4: Nerd!Quinn and Cheerio!Rachel. Rachel tries to convince Quinn that she knows about comics in a most unconventional way. Mindless Drabble which has since spiraled out of control and turned into a bit cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every day the routine was the same. During her free period, Quinn would head to the library and pop open one of her textbooks. She'd pretend to study when in fact she had a comic book hidden between the pages. It wasn't as though Quinn was ashamed of being into comics, but she had to protect them in case one of the jocks or the cheerleaders decided to have some fun with her. Not that they'd ever be caught in the library, but better to be safe rather than sorry.

That's how her day typically went, but today was different. Today Quinn could only get a few pages into her comic before letting her eyes drift upward onto the form of Rachel Berry entering the room. Rachel had a free period at this time too. She would occasionally come to the library ever now and again, but those times were far in between. Rachel Berry was a very busy girl and had little time to do as she pleased.

Quinn inhaled deeply as Rachel passed her by, the heavenly aroma of Rachel's shampoo invading her senses. Rachel walked over to the bookshelf opposite where Quinn was sitting. She picked up a random book on the floor and reached up in an attempt to put it back in its place. With her diminutive stature that simple task proved to be quite difficult.

She stood up on her tip-toes, stretching her impossibly long, tan legs in the process. Quinn tried and failed to stop her eyes from lingering. She licked her lips as subtly as she could manage before getting out of her seat and approaching the struggling girl. She took her attention by lightly tapping her on the shoulder, "May I?" she asked uncertainly. Rachel smiled brightly, handing the book over.

"Thank you Quinn," she said after Quinn easily placed the book back in its spot.

"You're welcome," Quinn stutters out, slightly surprised that Rachel knows her name. She's even more surprised when Rachel follows her to back to her table. She doesn't know if she should keep reading or not. Rachel's next words make up her mind.

"I love that issue," she comments.

"What?" is Quinn's only response.

"That issue you have," Rachel clarifies, pointing towards Quinn's textbook. "That's the first issue of Araña, isn't it?" Quinn nodded dumbly. "I really love that girl; I was kind of disappointed when she took up the mantle of Spider-Girl." Quinn stared at her, mouth agape. Rachel giggled at her. "What, I can't know about comics because I'm a cheerleader?"

"No, no! Of course not." Rachel giggled again at Quinn's shrill response.

"Here," she took hold of her hand. "I want to show you something." Rachel pulled Quinn out of her seat and dragged her out of the library and into the nearest restroom. She promptly closed the door and locked it. She had a grin on her face, and something about it made Quinn feel uneasy. Suddenly she reached under her Cheerios skirt and began to remove her spanks.

"What are you doing?!" Quinn practically screamed out, her entire face turning bright red.

"Relax, Quinn," Rachel said casually, as though there were absolutely nothing wrong with stripping off her clothes and exposing herself right there in front of Quinn. And as much as Quinn would love to see Rachel's naked body, she can't help but feel very uncomfortable in her current situation. Her complete and utter innocence completely bites her in the butt right now. She closed her eyes tight and places her hands over them all the while shaking her head back and forth.

Another giggle is heard, and Quinn wants to reprimand Rachel right then and there, but doing so would risk her opening her eyes. And opening her eyes means seeing Rachel in whatever clothing she has left on. Quinn whimpers at the thought. And maybe she was staring earlier, but she is not a pervert, and is not going to look. And then there are hands on her wrists, pulling them away from her face. And then the words, "You're cute when you're shy." And she opens her eyes. And Rachel looks to be fully clothed, minus the spanks. Quinn breathes a little easier.

"Really?"

"Well actually, you're just plain cute." Quinn's blush returns. Rachel takes the opportunity and lifts up her skirt before Quinn can react. Quinn closes her eyes when she sees a glimpse of that soft, pink… wait… that's not… and she's not… and those are… but those couldn't be… could they be?

"Batman underwear?"

"Yeah, you like?" Quinn nods slowly after swallowing a lump in her throat. "Good." Rachel lets her skirt fall, and then reaches for her underwear. Quinn whimpers again, but this time she doesn't have the strength to close her eyes as she watches Rachel shimmy the garment down her legs before replacing them with her spanks. Rachel takes her underwear and puts it in Quinn's hand. "You can have it." She then saunters off, making sure to give her hips an extra sway. "There's more where that came from," Rachel called, giving Quinn a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! As a small gift I decided to add more to this. (Several people have proven my assumption correct) Right now it's just a little interlude while I try to figure out where to go with it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

It was the day after Quinn's incident with Rachel in the restroom. The one that left her very frustrated and uncomfortable for the rest of the day with a pair of Rachel's panties stuffed in her bra. (Just to be clear, Quinn Fabray is not a pervert, she simply didn't have anywhere else to hide them… really that's all) It had been a very trying day, particularly Quinn's last class when Rachel decided to sit next to her.

She'd bat her eyelashes, subtlety flirt and adjust her Cheerios skirt every so often. Quinn was blushing within seconds. It was a bit of a rush, having Rachel Berry's attention. And to think that it was all because Rachel had seen a comic that Quinn was trying to hide. If Quinn had known it would have been that easy, she would have shown off her geeky side a long time ago.

Although, seeing Rachel's sexual side did make Quinn a tad uncomfortable. Rachel had always seemed so sweet and innocent, but the underwear that Quinn currently had with her said otherwise. (Yes, Quinn brought the underwear back to school with her, don't ask why)

Her brain was on overload, and she knew that she really focus on her schoolwork so she could get a scholarship, but all she could focus on was Rachel; Rachel, and how she defied Sue Sylvester and wore her hair down as opposed to the mandatory high ponytail, or how the pleats of her skirt would fly about as she practically danced through the hallways, or how… whoa.

The next thing Quinn knew, she was pushed up against a wall in a dark room. Her initial instinct was to freak out as her bullies had never done anything like this before, but that feeling faded as the lights were flicked on, revealing Rachel Berry gripping onto her cardigan. "Hi," she smirked, a gleam in her eye. Quinn started to freak out again.

"Hi," Quinn choked out. Rachel's pupils were fully blown, and she looked like she wanted to eat her. She probably did. Rachel took a few steps forward, pressing her body flush against Quinn's. She craned her head around and leaned in, her lips only inches away from Quinn's ear.

"So," Rachel began, in an unusually sultry tone. "I just bought _The Amazing Spider-Man_ and _The Dark Knight Rises_ and I was thinking that you might want to watch them." Quinn's entire body shuddered as she felt the hot breathe against her ear.

"I've seen them," Quinn replied without thinking.

"Oh, so you don't want to come over to my house, have a sleepover?" It was such an innocent question, yet through Rachel's lips it sounded anything but.

"That sounds nice," Quinn mewled, enjoying the heat radiating off the smaller girl. Rachel suddenly pulled back and beamed at her.

"Great!" she said, in her normal cheery tone. "Here's my address and phone number." She handed Quinn a slip of paper. "Come by anytime tomorrow and... call me." The smile stayed on her face as she exited the janitor's closet, leaving a dumbfounded Quinn behind. She fixed her clothes and adjusted her glasses before exiting as well; trying the best she could to act as though nothing odd had just happened. Down the hall she saw her best friend, Sam Evans, give her two thumbs up before fist pumping.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn buried her face in her hands as she saw Sam approach with a giant grin on his face. He came up to her and scooped her into a hug. She squeaked when he lifted her off her feet. Quinn always hated when he did that, which is probably why he always did it. She punched him on the shoulder once he set her down.

"Ow," he whined, rubbing the spot she hit as he feigned anguish. "What, can't a guy be glad that his best bud got some a one Rachel Berry?" He raised his hand up in front of her for a high five which Quinn didn't return. He dropped his hand, frowning. "Oh, come on. Don't pretend like nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen," Quinn insisted.

"Well, pray tell, what exactly were you two doing in the janitor's closet?"

Quinn bit her lip nervously. Sam smirked. "She um… She invited me to a sleep over," she told him, eyes down on sneakers. She knew that she must sounded silly and was expecting him to burst out laughing at any second, but he didn't. Quinn looked up to see a stony expression upon his normally boyish features.

"Right," he responded, his features stoic and emotionless. "That makes perfect sense. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Sam, I'm serious."

"So am I. I mean, that's a very normal thing to do," he reasoned. "She obviously wanted some privacy, so she could ask you to hahaha." He immediately clasped his hand over his mouth and took a moment to compose himself. The glare Quinn sent his way went unnoticed. "It just makes sense that no one would be able to overhear you and bwahahaha." His boisterous laughter echo through the halls, garnering a few questioning looks from a few passersby.

"Sam, this isn't funny!" Quinn punched his shoulder again.

"No, it's not," he tried to agree. "It's not, it's really not." Whether or not he was actually trying to stop laughing, Quinn couldn't tell but she was quickly getting annoyed at his behavior.

"Some friend you are. I'm going to class." She spun on heel and began down the hallway.

"Wait, wait," he managed to call out. Quinn stopped with a sigh. "Just give me a second." Sam took in deep gulps of air until his breathing evened out. He got himself upright and wiped away the tears he had spilled in his joyous laughter. "I'm sorry, I really am. But that was just funny, okay?"

"It wasn't that funny."

"Yes, it was."

"But it's what happened!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you," he told her, even if her story sounded a bit preposterous. "So you're going to have a sleepover… with Rachel?"

"You don't make it sound so unbelievable." Quinn frowned, clearly hurt.

"I'm not saying that it is," Sam replied. "Besides, I'm the one who told you that she's not like the rest of them," he reminded her. "That she won't judge."

"Maybe, but it's different for you," Quinn pointed out. "You're the quarterback."

"Yeah, but I'm only second string."

"That's not the point. You're on the football team, you're popular, and I'm just… a geek." Her shoulders dropped at the admission. Of course Sam was a geek as well and apparently so was Rachel, but they also had football and cheerleading, respectively, to keep them from the bottom of the social hierarchy. Needless to say, it sucked to be at the bottom and Sam's friendship could only do so much.

"Hey." He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up. "You're not just a geek," he told her, Quinn's lips curving into a soft smile. "You're also a nerd." Quinn frowned and punched him. "Ow. That really hurt this time." Quinn could only guess that it did considering that she'd hit in in the same spot three times now, but she didn't really care. Sam was being a jerk.

"Serves you right." She began to head to class, Sam quickly following.

"You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"About you having a sleepover with Rachel."

"I already told you!"

"Just checking," Sam said, raising his hands in front of him defensively to protect his arm. If he had any chance to make it to starting quarterback he'd have to make sure that Quinn stop assaulting his throwing arm. "Have you even ever been to a sleepover?" he asked a moment later. "And I mean a real sleepover, not one of our gaming nights."

"Well, um… no, but Rachel said that we'd watch _The Dark Knight Rises_ and _The Amazing Spider-Man_."

"Wait what?"

"She said-"

"I heard." Quinn rolled her eyes. Why was he even asking if- "Can I come?"

"What? No! We've already seen them anyway!"

"No, you've seen them. I haven't," Sam corrected. "You ditched me and went to watch them with your sister?"

"Oh, right." She had forgotten about that. "Well, too bad. That's what you get for being mean."


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn stood nervously on the Berry's front porch as she rang the doorbell, a bag full of her things in hand. This would be her first sleepover and she wasn't even sure what to bring. She adjusted her glasses, dress and cardigan as she waited for someone to answer.

She was nervous and rightfully so; in a few moments she may very likely meet Rachel's parents. And although they would have no clue as to how she felt about their daughter, a good first impression was vital. Quinn had a faint idea of what to expect, knowing that Rachel had two gay fathers.

It was common knowledge even if it appeared not to be. Most of the kids in school seemed to dismiss that fact or simply forget about it, despite the blatant homophobia that many of them had. All they really care about was that Rachel was popular, pretty, flexible, and (as rumor had it) lacked a gag reflex. Quinn had been completely mortified when Sam had brought that little tidbit of information up.

If anyone should have known about Quinn's ineptitude in all things sexual than that person would have been Sam. As such, he should have been able to guess that Quinn had no idea of the significance of Rachel's supposed talent. And he surely should have known better than to explain it to her afterwards. For weeks, Quinn's mind was filled with dirty thoughts involving herself, Rachel's mouth, and a fairly large toy.

She didn't speak to Sam that entire time, blaming him for the sinful thoughts that she was having. Of course, Quinn had never said that aloud. She knew that her best friend would never let her live it down if he learned that she had consistent fantasies of taking advantage or Rachel over and over and over again.

And, as Quinn's luck would have it, the door swung open at that precise moment. "Hey Quinn, you're here," Rachel greeted cheerily, giggling at blush on Quinn's face. Quinn could only be glad that Rachel wasn't aware of what had caused her to blush. She really needed to stop these inappropriate thoughts. "Everything's already setup upstairs. I even ordered us some pizza, half vegan and half bacon."

"Bacon?" Quinn gasped, eyes practically jumping out of their sockets. She tried to seem not too excited as she knew that Rachel was both Jewish and vegan, but she hadn't expected anything like this.

"Yeah, I asked your friend Sam what kind of topping you'd like."

"T- thanks."

"No problem," Rachel shook her head. She took hold of Quinn's hand and led her upstairs. Rachel's room was easily noticeable with the large gold star plastered on the door. Rachel opened it and gestured for Quinn to enter. Quinn stepped slowly as she walked inside and took in her surroundings.

Rachel's room was pink, as Quinn had guessed, and on the most basic level seemed very girly. To her left there was Care Bear collection. Off the top of her head Quinn could recognize Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Wish Bear, and Superstar Bear. There were plenty of them, some of which, Quinn was certain had only been available for a limited time, (don't even bother asking how she knows that) but she wasn't very surprised. Quinn had expected something like this.

But Quinn had learned better and so she easily noticed another, very different, collection on the opposite side of the room. There were shelves upon shelves filled with comics. Some she could see were sealed, and so Quinn could only guess that they had also been graded. And with Rachel being spectacular at everything she does, it didn't end there. Amongst the comics there were also all sorts of toys and memorabilia, ranging from Middle Earth and going out into the furthest regions of The Empire. Quinn felt herself falling in love with Rachel all over again.

"Wow," Quinn breathed out, a familiar laughter coming up behind her.

"That's not all of it, just so you know." Quinn's head snapped towards her in an instant. A box or two of comics, Quinn would have expected, but a full corner of Rachel's room with even more hidden somewhere was something she could have only hoped for. Or so she thought. "Come on; let's watch the movie before the pizza gets cold."

Quinn settled herself on Rachel's bed as Rachel shut off the light before getting on top her bed as well and tossing the covers over their legs. Quinn opened the pizza box that sat at the foot of the bed and grabbed a slice, licking her lips before bringing it to her mouth. She laid back onto Rachel's pillows as she watched Rachel imitate her actions.

She let herself relax. She and Sam had had movie nights like this all the time. They'd always shut off the lights and they'd always split a pizza, half bacon and half whatever odd combination Sam felt like trying out. The only difference now, besides Rachel, was that Quinn's movie nights with Sam typically took place in the living room. That though shouldn't make much of a difference.

But then Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn stilled, head tilting to Rachel. She was lost in a trance, eyes locked onto Rachel's from, glasses falling down her face, and a half-eaten slice of pizza inches from her face. "I always liked Gwen," Rachel commented suddenly. Quinn's eyes flickered onto the screen for a moment where Peter Parker lay on the ground as Gwen Stacy dealt with Flash Thompson. "She was Peter's first love, and I know that no matter how much he loves Mary Jane, Peter will always love Gwen more."

"Yeah, I preferred her over Mary Jane too," Quinn agreed. Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Rachel answered, still shaking her head. "It's just that I've never met anyone who thought that before. Most people I know don't even know who Gwen is." She reached for another slice, and Quinn continued on her own. Rachel rested her head back on Quinn's shoulder, but now that she expected it, Quinn was able to keep her composure and watch the movie. "But there is another reason I like Gwen."

"What's that?"

"I guess it's because she's a blonde. I kind of have a thing for blondes," Rachel said, leaning towards Quinn. Quinn took her lower lip between her teeth, suppressing a whimper as she felt Rachel's hot breath on her neck. "Something about blondes always get me all hot and bothered," Rachel husked into Quinn's ear.

"R-really?"

"Mm hmm." Rachel licked her lips. "They're really sexy, and the only thing that could be sexier is a blonde… with glasses."


	5. Chapter 5

A hand on her thigh.

A finger playing with her hair.

Hot breath against her neck.

Words whispered into her ear.

It was all too much, it was driving her crazy. The breathing came out in deep pants. "That's nice," she managed to say, not really knowing what she was even talking about. All Quinn knew was that her senses were experiencing an overload of all things Rachel; the beauty of all her features, the heavenly feel of her touch, her intoxicating aroma, her sultry tone.

Only one of her five senses was not active. That thought alone made Quinn think; to taste Rachel. To taste Rachel's lips, to taste her… "Oh God," Quinn whimpered.

"Is something wrong Quinn?" Rachel asked innocently, looking worried and acting like she hadn't just been seducing the girl next to her. What she had just been doing would be considered seducing, right? Quinn wasn't quite sure.

"F-f-fine," Quinn stuttered. "I just need to… I need to um..." Her eyes darted around the room. She needed to think of something quick so she'd be able to take a moment to calm herself. "Bathroom!" it came to her. "I need to go to the bathroom," she panted.

"Of course," Rachel cheerfully replied. "It's right through there." She pointed to a door near them. Quinn nodded frantically as she got to her feet, immediately missing the close proximity to Rachel but also knowing that needed some space lest she have a heart attack. Quinn was far too young to have a heart attack. "Here," Rachel said. Quinn turned to her, a puzzled look falling on her face when she saw Rachel handing her bag to her. "You were going to change, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Perfect, Rachel had just given her a great excuse for staying in the bathroom for a prolonged amount of time. Quinn grabbed her things and went into the bathroom, flashing Rachel a fake smile the whole way. Once inside she collapsed backwards onto the door. She took deep breaths; in and out, in and out.

It's not as though no one has ever noticed Quinn before, she was (not that Quinn liked to brag) pretty cute. But she had only ever been hit on by guys. This was far different from those. This was Rachel; hot, sexy, funny, cute, sexy, beautiful, geeky and not to mention sexy (not a word, have you seen her?) Rachel. This was unlike anything that Quinn had ever faced before.

In the past Quinn had defeated the Gods of Olympus, saved the universe from the threat of the Reapers, was named Queen of Albion, successfully robbed the Bank of Liberty, and kicked the crap out of Shao Khan multiple times. But none of that prepared her for Rachel Berry.

Quinn knew that she couldn't stay in here for the rest of the night; sleeping on the bathroom floor or the bathtub would undoubtedly be very uncomfortable and cold. She'd just have to be brave that's all. She got to her feet and tossed her pajamas on. It was a good idea, her comfy sleepwear instantly getting her to relax. Quinn opened the door with a renewed sense of confidence. She could do this. She could definitely…

Yeah, she could definitely uh… stare… at Rachel, who was wearing an indecently lengthed nightgown which did nothing to cover her bottom or the thong she was wearing as she bent over the bed as she adjusted her bed sheets. Slowly, Quinn backtracked into the safety of the bedroom. A single misstep caused the door to creak, gaining Rachel's attention.

"Hey," she purred. Rachel sauntered over, licking her lips even though Quinn's garments were anything but sexy. Quinn wondered briefly if Rachel simply acted this way because she enjoyed watching her squirm. "You look nice."

"You do too," Quinn said, her voice weak and cracking.

"Mm hmm." Rachel circled Quinn like a predator would its prey. "Come on, get back on the bed." It was a trick, Quinn knew it. Rachel was luring her into a false sense of security and then she'd pounce. But before Quinn could even consider escaping Rachel's trap she was already lain across her bed and Rachel was sitting next to her.

Once again Rachel's head came to rest on Quinn's shoulder. It was only because Quinn had experienced it once before that she stopped herself from staring. She wondered if she should eat with the threat of being pin on her back looming about. Quinn had only finished half of a slice and she was pretty hungry. And it would be such a waste of good bacon if she didn't stuff it into her mouth.

Watching Rachel reach for slice of her half, Quinn decided that she shouldn't neglect her stomach. Keeping an eye on Rachel's movements, Quinn reached for her half eaten slice. It had gotten a bit cold, not that Quinn minded. The movie had not been paused at any point, which was a bit of a disappointment because Quinn had missed when Peter pulled Gwen to him by shooting some webbing onto her butt, but they were at Spider-Man and The Lizard's first fight so it didn't bother her too much.

In between the witty banter and some of Spidey's signature moves came a cameo of Stan Lee. Quinn always came to wonder how many people watched these films and had no idea who he was. Between Rachel's expansive comic book collection and the gleam in her eye at seeing him onscreen, Quinn knew that wasn't one of those people.

Quinn brought her attention back to the movie. Unconsciously she tilted her head to the side, unknowingly resting it on top of Rachel's. Only a light gasp from the smaller girl gave Quinn any indication of what she had just done. She quickly tried to lift her head up, only to be stopped when Rachel grasped onto her hand.

"Don't," she said, and so Quinn didn't. "I glad you're starting to get more comfortable around me." Quinn was too, but she couldn't help but feel that this was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

It was foolish for Quinn to let her guard down, she knew that. There was no telling what Rachel had in mind for the rest of the night. There was no way of knowing if the girl she was currently cuddled up with was the sweet little girl she fallen head over heels for during her first day of high school or if she was the dirty minx that was dead set on taking her innocence and ravishing her all night long.

The thought made her shiver. "Are you cold?" Rachel asked. Quinn quickly shook her head. There was no doubt in her mind that Rachel would use this as another excuse to touch her again. "Nonsense, come here." Rachel tugged on Quinn's arm, wrapping it within her own. Her legs soon mimicked the action, hugging one of Quinn's.

Well… that should have been expected. Right now Quinn's only hope was to wait it out until they went to bed. Maybe a wall of pillows could keep her safe from Rachel's hands, and with one movie left Quinn was certain that she'd be able to make it to that moment. She put on a bright face. Good happy thoughts; that would help her through.

"Ah, look it's Anne Hathaway!" Rachel said, excitedly pointing to the television. "I have to admit that I was quite skeptical about her being in this film, but there's no denying my love for that woman," she declared licking her lips afterwards.

"Yeah, me too."

"And you have to admit that she looks really good in that costume." She swiped her tongue against her lips once more, albeit far slower this time. "What about you Quinn?" she asked as their eyes locked. "I think you'd look really hot," she husked, making Quinn's insides clench. "Don't you think?"

"I uh- what?"

"The costume silly," Rachel giggled. She untangled one of her arms from Quinn's and began twirling strands of Quinn's hair around her fingers. "You dressed up as Catwoman. You'd looked so sexy and you'd be my own little pussy…"

"You're- you're what?" Quinn gasped.

"My pussycat," Rachel replied innocently, but that's not what she had said, or was it? No, she hadn't. She was being all seductive again. Yes, she was… oh no. Not those eyes, those glazed over, lustful eyes. Quinn was sure that those big brown orbs were stripping her of her pajamas at that precise moment.

This shouldn't have been happening. Quinn had specifically brought her, highly unattractive but still very comfortable, flannel pajamas just to avoid an instance like this. Who could possibly find her sexy right now? Who?

Obviously Rachel could.

"Wouldn't you like that Quinn? Being my pussy… cat?" The way Rachel could ask something like that and yet sound so innocent made Quinn bite down on her lip to stifle a whimper. She turned away slightly, just enough so Rachel wouldn't be able to use her seductive stare to influence her actions.

"I'm allergic," Quinn managed to say, and she was… allergic to cats that is.

"Ah, that's too bad," Rachel replied, frowning. She looked genuinely sad, so much so that Quinn wanted to lie just to make her smile again. She'd willingly say that she loved cats, which technically she did (which made having the allergies totally suck) if it meant that Rachel didn't look so hurt, if it meant she didn't look so… "I was hoping could play with mine," much like a dirty little minx.

Quinn sat slack jawed. She was probably salivating, but she wasn't very sure. She hoped that she wasn't; that would be highly un-lady like, which even if Quinn was into more boy stuff than girl stuff she still acted as a woman should. And really who's to say what should be considered boy stuff and girl stuff? But that's getting off topic.

What was the topic anyway? Oh yes, Rachel's… her um… yeah. That would be… interesting. But maybe she wasn't even talking about that, maybe… "You have a cat?" Quinn had to ask.

Rachel giggled, shaking her head, "No."

Well that went that theory.

"Oh, look it's Bane," Quinn announced, pointing at the television screen.

Slick move; perfect way to change the topic and get back to the task at hand which was simply watching a couple of superhero movies and begin able to sleepover at Rachel's house. Yep, that's what this whole night was about. But wait, Rachel hasn't turned away. She's still staring, deeply. And maybe this was just Quinn's imagination, but she seemed closer. Had she been that close before? No, she definitely wasn't; couldn't have been Sneaky little temptress.

"Would you stop me Quinn?" that heavenly voice (which Quinn was certain angels crafted out of rainbows and sunshine) asked. Quinn quirked an eyebrow, confusion etched onto her face. Stop her from what? "Would you Quinn? Huh?" Fingers tiptoed up her arm and even with the thick layer of her pajama top providing a barrier, Quinn felt like her skin was on fire.

Her free hand fisted Rachel's bed sheets as she willed herself to not do something ridiculously embarrassing, like… well, something that she hasn't ever done before and would prefer not to do until she were actually in the act of… you know.

To be honest Quinn wasn't even sure if something like that were possible. She'd been far too busy gaming, reading comics, and studying to ever think about that. And really, who would have expected that she'd find her way into her current situation? And who could have guessed that things would escalate so quickly? All Quinn wanted to do was to help Rachel out.

And now Quinn's the one that needs some help… getting some release. And here Rachel is asking some vague question that Quinn (with her typical smarts) could possibly be able to figure out, but currently her brain is mush and so can barely even register that Rachel's even talking right now. Oh, she's talking.

"What?" she must sound like a buffoon, but if Rachel finds it funny she doesn't laugh.

"I was asking if you'd stop me."

"Fr- from what?"

"Kissing you."

Quinn freezes in complete and utter shock. She doesn't answer as she's unable to find her voice, but apparently Rachel takes her silence as a 'no' because she's leaning in closer. Her movements are slow and tentative, giving Quinn more than enough time to object, to say stop. But she doesn't.

She doesn't want to.

Not really.

Sure this is all moving way too fast for Quinn's tastes. And she doesn't really know how to kiss a girl, much less kiss at all. And butterflies are viciously fluttering around in her stomach. And she can't remember if she brushed her teeth this morning. And she definitely doesn't know how to use tongue. And what if Rachel thinks she's a horrible kisser with bad breath? And because of that Rachel refuses to ever acknowledge her existence ever again.

And then Rachel's lips are on hers and Quinn moans. She stays still for a moment, arms held stiffly at her sides, but then she remembers how this one kiss may forever determine the fate of her relationship with Rachel. She reaches out experimentally, her hands hovering around Rachel's body.

Oh, why don't they teach this stuff in school? If they did then Quinn would be an ace kisser. But she can't think about that, not now.

Her hands meet silk then wander upward, cupping Rachel's breasts. Quinn mentally slaps herself. Why did do that? Why? You're not supposed to grope a girl on a first kiss. And yet she did; stupid, stupid, stupid. Quinn's anxiety over her perverted move lessens when she feels Rachel chuckle against her lips. But still she wants to make sure that she doesn't over step her bounds. Her hands slide down, resting instead on Rachel's waist.

The way their lips mash up together feels so good that Quinn almost wants to cry when Rachel eventually pulls back, but the grin upon her lips tells a good sign. Quinn Fabray has just kissed Rachel Berry, the most popular and beautiful girl in school, and guess what?

It won't be the last time.

Yeah, bitches!


	7. Chapter 7

It was starting to get late. Their second film was nearing its end, and no matter how many times Quinn had seen it, she couldn't help but tear up a little. Outside, she could see the darkening sky and the faint glimmer of the stars. She yawned. They'd be going to sleep soon, although Quinn had her doubts of whether or not she'd be getting any sleep at all since she would be sharing a bed with Rachel Berry.

She'd like to hope that she'd be able to talk her way into sleeping into a guest room, but really what kind of chance was there of that happening? Besides, she'd already kissed her, or to be more accurate, was kissed by her. So what exactly would be the big deal about sleeping in the same bed with her?

Nothing, that's what. Absolutely nothing.

And that is why, at the present moment, Quinn is completely calm. She's been able to speak clearly without fumbling on her words. She fought the temptation to look up Rachel's poor excuse for a nightgown (really though, it's like not even there) when she accidently dropped the remote (Quinn's still not sure if that was really an accident) and had to bend over to pick it up. She's even been able to remember to be a good house guest by offering to dispose of the now empty pizza box.

The jitters she had felt earlier on were almost completely gone, being replaced with an overwhelming sense of confidence and hope that come the following week at school, not only would she not have to worry about being bullied anymore, but she'd have a girlfriend too; Rachel Berry.

Just thinking about it made her feel dizzy. It felt unreal and yet so believable.

But how to go about it?

Just ask, maybe. 'Hey Rachel, do you want to be my girlfriend?' Sounded simple enough, very simple, maybe even a little too simple. Oh, hopefully things could just be that simple or at least just this once. Quinn tossed her legs over the side of the bed and confidently marched towards Rachel's bathroom.

The door was open, and she could see Rachel thoroughly brushing her teeth. She looked so cute, with her hair tied up in pigtails while she brushed with childlike enthusiasm… or at least she would look cute if it wasn't for that damned nightgown, which was suddenly transparent? Quinn was confused. It wasn't transparent before… was it? No, it was silk. Quinn could remember how it felt. It was silk, but now it wasn't but why?

Quinn didn't know, but to be honest she didn't really care and could you blame her?

Rachel looked… well it was kind of difficult to see how she looked since Quinn's glasses had started to fog up. Hm, was that even possible? No, but yet it was happening. Quinn removed her glasses from her face and wiped them clear with pajama top before replacing them on her face. Now she could see, much better… or worse depending on how you looked at things.

She stood right outside the doorway as she watched Rachel check her teeth to make sure they were spotless. After she saw the brunette flash a triumphant grin into the mirror, Quinn decided to make her move. She gave a gentle knock, only poking her head inside while she waited for her presence to be acknowledged. Rachel spun around, her grin widening into a megawatt smile. Her teeth were so shiny that they were almost blinding. Out of reflex, Quinn looked down to shield her eyes.

Bad move.

"Is there something you wanted Quinn?" She only barely registered the words, and she knew that she did in fact want something but her brain wasn't functioning well enough to recall what that something was. All her brain could focus on was the sight that was easily seen through that nightgown; Rachel's breasts hidden behind a lacy bra.

A giggle had her eyes darting back up. She had been staring, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Rachel had noticed. Quinn looked down at her feet, her face reddening in embarrassment. For all her talk about not being a pervert, she was sure acting like one. "Sorry," she spoke, her voice quiet and meek. "For staring… and for touching… earlier."

Rachel giggled again. Quinn could hear her footsteps approaching. "It's okay Quinn. I actually find it flattering that my breasts are so irresistible for you." Quinn raised her head, the makings of a smile forming on her face. So long as her actions didn't offend Rachel, then she'd be in a good place. "You don't have to worry about it at all Quinn, but… if you still feel bad about it maybe you repay the favor."

Quinn's eyebrows narrowed. Her nose scrunched up. "What do you mean?" she said, voicing her confusion.

"Well… you've touched mine and I was hoping that maybe I could…" Rachel trailed off, but it was clear what she wanted. Quinn blinked. Rachel wanted to touch her breasts, and based off how dilated her pupils were, Quinn could guess that she wanted to do more than just that. Quinn could feel her own arousal building.

She took a step back. Rachel took one forward. There was a gleam in her eye, but not like the one that had been present there earlier; it lustful, but not predatory. Quinn couldn't tell what it could mean. And as much as she wanted this, that look made her fear for her innocence. She continued to backtrack but Rachel outmaneuvered her, cornering her until she hit the end of the bed.

Quinn fell down. Rachel straddled her. She was trapped, again. This was it. She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever Rachel was about to do. She waited and waited and waited, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes. Concerned, brown eyes watched over her. Rachel reached out and cupped her cheek. The gentle stroking of Rachel's thumb helped ease Quinn's nerves.

"I won't ever do anything to you if you don't want me to, if you're not ready," she said. "I really like you Quinn, and there are a lot of things I'd like to do to you, but I don't want to overstep your bounds. Okay?" Quinn slowly nodded, a bit in shock over the unexpected turn of events. "I guess we should go to sleep, let me just get the lights." And with that Rachel removed herself from on top of Quinn.

"Wait!" Rachel spun around, confusion etched on her face. Quinn was equally confused about what she was about to do. "I think I can at least do this." She grabbed Rachel's hands and held them right above her breasts. Quinn closed her eyes and turned away, missing the delighted look on Rachel's face as she reached forward and cupped Quinn's breasts. She squeezed. "Oh!"


	8. Chapter 8

The thought of sleeping with Rachel Berry (just sleeping) had flown through Quinn's mind on several occasions. She always wondered what it'd feel like being snuggled up to her, always imagined what the brunette would look like, always wished that she'd have a chance to share bed with her, and always feared that she'd end up staying up all night just watching her like some weirdo.

Thankfully Quinn had the willpower to only stare at Rachel for like an hour or so. (And she also kind of took a picture of her while she was sleeping, which was not at all creepy and was only done so she could have something to remember the most psychotic yet perfect day of her life)

Being held in Rachel's arms felt right, like it was meant to be. Quinn wanted to feel like that forever. She wanted to stay the way they were, with Rachel's arms wrapped around her stomach and her face buried in Quinn's hair while Quinn held tightly onto Rachel's hands like she'd never let go. And if it was up to Quinn, she never would.

And so when she woke up alone, Quinn's heart began to race. She jumped out of the bed and scanned the room for any sign of Rachel. "Rachel?" she called. "Rachel, where are you?" When she received no answer, she began to panic. Quinn went for the bathroom, opening the door without bothering to knock. Empty. She bolted outside and ran downstairs, resuming her cry of, "Rachel?"

"I'm over here."

Quinn immediately switched directions towards the source of Rachel's voice. She came to a halt when she found Rachel in the kitchen searching through some cabinets. Rachel had changed from the previous night, now in a pair of sweats and a tank top. "Morning, I was hoping to make you some breakfast in bed, but it seems that my dads' haven't gotten around to doing any grocery shopping."

"Oh." Quinn's face fell. She felt so silly and embarrassed, overreacting like she had.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, walking over and placing her hand under Quinn's chin. She lifted her head up so their eyes would meet. Quinn tired, but failed, to look away.

"I got worried when I woke up and you weren't in bed," she admitted.

"Oh Quinn, I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"I can see that now, I was just being silly."

"No you weren't," Rachel argued, taking Quinn into her arms. "And I really am sorry, I thought I could get back before you woke up."

"That's okay… but I am kind of hungry." Rachel pulled back as they both giggled. "So what exactly do you have to eat around here?"

"Well, right now all we have is cereal with soy milk," Rachel answered with an apologetic smile.

"Sounds perfect."

The morning after is easier for Quinn. Rachel is dressing more appropriately, she's not using every moment to try to seduce her, and she's being sweet, kind person that Quinn had always thought that she was. It's a nice breather, although Quinn can't deny that part of her had loved the thrill of last night. But she's pretty sure that she can't take much more of sexy minx Rachel for the time being.

It's when they finish breakfast that Quinn realizes that she had only told her parents that she'd be sleeping over. She hadn't expected this turn of events; she hadn't even known what to expect. She excuses herself and goes upstairs to give her parents a quick text to say that she'll be hanging out with Rachel for a bit longer.

They don't mind, and the reply she received tells Quinn that her parents are happy that she's made a new friend. She's pretty sure that they wouldn't feel the same way if they found out what had happened the previous night. But it's not like she'll ever tell them about it.

Quinn tosses her phone onto the bed and reaches for her bag. She's not sure what Rachel has planned for today, if she has anything planned at all, but she's pretty sure that she should wear something other than her pajamas. She begins to change, kicking of her bottoms first before reaching into her bag for some jeans.

She lifts up a pair to examine them, but then notices Rachel standing in the doorway. Quinn screeches, jumping onto the bed and under the covers. "Rachel!" The brunette giggles in amusement. She walks into the room and sits at the foot of the bed, resting her hand onto of Quinn's leg.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I just wanted to give you something."

"Well, can you let me get changed first?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, you're already seen me in my underwear," she reminds her. Quinn blushes at the memory of the two instances in which she had seen Rachel's underwear. Rachel laughs again. "Look, you don't even have to move okay? Let grab it."

"Grab what?"

"You'll see." Quinn nods, wrapping herself up more tightly just in case. Rachel shakes her head slightly, a playful grin on her face. She walks over to her closet and rummages through it for a moment before pulling out a red garment. At first Quinn can't tell what it is, but she gets a better view once Rachel turns around and begins heading her way.

Her eyes go wide and her mouth falls agape. "Your Cheerios jacket?" she questions. Rachel nods and hands it to her. Quinn gently runs her fingers over the soft fabric. "But- but why?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Quinn shakes her head. "Because I want you to be my girlfriend, silly." Quinn's heart stops. Her fingers tighten around Rachel's jacket as brings her arms close to her. She doesn't say anything, can't say anything. "I mean, you don't have to be if you don't want to, it's just that I've wasted so much time not noticing you and I wanted to be able to make up for that and-"

"Yes, yes! I'll be your girlfriend! Yes!"


	9. Chapter 9

The decision to come to school in Rachel's Cheerios jacket was one that Quinn had made the moment she first slipped it on. It felt so soft and warm and smelt distinctly of Rachel. Having her aroma around throughout the day would certainly ease Quinn's anxieties of having to be apart from Rachel now that she'd finally gotten her.

It's when she does walk into school that she starts to wonder if she had made the right choice. People looked at her, not stared, just looked but it made her feel uneasy. She made a bee-line to Sam's locker, never feeling more grateful to see her best friend. She strode over with a cheerful greeting. "Hey Sam."

He turned and replied in turn then went back to rummaging through his locker before double-taking. He observed Quinn's appearance, examining her from head to toe before bringing his attention back to the newest piece of clothing to become part of her wardrobe. Unlike everyone else, Sam did stare and if you didn't know better you'd probably guess that he was ogling her breasts. (which would totally be eww, because 1) Sam's like the closet thing that Quinn's got to a brother and 2) he's so a guy so… yeah)

"Okay, who are you and what dimension have I woken up in?" His eyes scanned the area as he spoke. Quinn could only guess that he was trying to spot anything that was out of place. He looked silly, but despite how amusing his actions were Quinn needed him to normal right now… or at least as normal as he could be.

"It's me Sam. We've known each other forever. I've babysat your brother and sister and my sister used to babysit us." Sam still looked to be a tad skeptical.

"So I'm not in a different dimension?"

"No! Now can you stop being silly? A lot has happened these past few days."

"I'll say." He picked up his backpack from the ground. "What's with the jacket?" Quinn beamed with pride. She spun around revealing the name embroidered onto the inside of the hood. "Rachel," Sam said slowly. Quinn quickly turned back around, nodding her head enthusiastically. "You're wearing Rachel's jacket?" Quinn continued to nod. She began to feel a bit dizzy. "What did you do, steal it?" he joked.

"No! She gave it to me," she defended, hugging herself and breathing in Rachel's scent.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she asked me to be her girlfriend!" Quinn answered a bit louder than she had intended. She quickly covered up her mouth, stilly embarrassed by her outburst. Around her, Quinn could see the looks that some students were giving her. They probably thought she was a loon, but she couldn't care even if she tried. "Can you believe it? I'm Rachel's girlfriend! Rachel's my girlfriend!" She broke out into a huge grin. Her body was practically humming with energy. Quinn had never felt this was before.

She waited for Sam to respond; for him to congratulate her and possibly tell her off for not making a move earlier but he stayed motionless. Quinn wanted to be mad at him, but she could understand; this was a great deal to process in a short amount of time. She couldn't tell why, but Quinn was very eager to hear what he had to say and so her smile widened when his lips finally began to move.

"So you two were having sex in the janitor's closet the other day?" Quinn immediately frowned.

"No! Jeez, is that really the first thing that came to mind, not 'That's great' or 'I'm happy for you Quinn' or ever 'I told you so'?" Sam lowered his gaze, breaking eye contact. "Really?" Quinn sighed. "Way to ruin my mood Sam." She began to walk past him towards her first class. Not a moment later, she could hear his footsteps coming up behind her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I just… I just don't understand what's going on."

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you more about it at lunch."

"Great! See you later." He gave Quinn a quick hug and then darted off in the opposite direction.

Quinn's morning periods were the worst, not because they were bad or anything like that but because she didn't share any of them with Sam or Rachel. When she walks in, Quinn takes her typical seat at the front of room. The action practically paints a target on the back of her head, but most days her classmates are smart enough to not throw stuff at her when she's this close to the teacher. If she's lucky today will be one of those days.

She's early, as usual, so Quinn pulls out her textbook for this period, a comic already strategically hidden inside. Quinn flips it open and begins to read. A few pages in she hears the chair beside her move. She closes her comic and checks the time, but it's still early and no one (besides her) ever sits this far up unless there are no more chairs available.

When she glances over Quinn sees Brittany Pierce smiling at her. "Hi," she greets, extending her hand out. "I'm Brittany, you must be Quinn. Rachel's told me about you." Quinn wordlessly reaches out and shakes Brittany's hand. It's only when Brittany starts to laugh that Quinn notices that she has yet to let go. Quinn apologizes profusely. Brittany laughs more. "I can see why Rachel likes you."

"Thanks," Quinn manages to say, and she's so proud of herself for being able to not act like a total loser around one of Rachel's friends that for a second she forgets that Rachel has more friends, but once she remembers she internally groans. Quinn hadn't actually thought about this part of being with Rachel. Quinn fakes a smile while she tries to come up with a plan to survive, what will undoubtedly be, one of the longest days of her life. She doesn't even want to think about the fact that she'll have to deal with Santana Lopez.

On the bright side, nobody will dare throw anything at her when she's sitting next to Brittany.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn liked Brittany, not 'liked' liked obviously because Quinn was with Rachel, but she liked her. She was funny and sweet and every few minutes would talk about what she thought about Quinn's new relationship with Rachel. She wholeheartedly approved of Rachel finally getting some sweet lady kisses. If the rest of Rachel's friends would be like this then the rest of Quinn's day should be a snap. Unlikely, but one can dream can't they? And one of Quinn's dreams had already come true.

With Brittany by her side, Quinn's first two periods went by easily. During their time together Quinn had learned a good deal about Brittany's cat Lord Tubbington and his smoking habit. At first Quinn thought she was joking, but it was clear that she was dead serious about keeping him away from cigarettes. Quinn decided that it was best to agree with her. And it wasn't as though Quinn thought that cigarettes were good for cats, she just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of a smoking cat.

Brittany hugged her tightly after they left their second period class together. She headed off towards her next class calling out, "See you later Quinn!" A grin spread across her lips. It was nice to a have a friend that was a girl. Sam was great and all, but he was still a guy.

She was about to head off in the direction to her own third period when someone suddenly came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her shoulders. Quinn didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Rachel?"

"Hey baby." Rachel brushed her lips against Quinn's cheek. "Have a good morning so far?"

"Yeah, Brittany and I talked for almost all of first and second period."

"That's great. I knew you two would get along." She removed herself from behind her girlfriend to instead link arms with her as they strolled over to Quinn's next class. "I hope you don't mind that I told her about us, but I just couldn't help myself. I had to tell everyone."

"Everyone?" Quinn paled.

"Well, not 'everyone' everyone, just everyone that was important enough. In fact, I just had a most interesting conversation with Sam." Quinn turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "He seems to be under the impression that he's somehow entered the twilight zone," Rachel explained.

"That sounds like Sam," Quinn laughed. "I tried to give him the good news earlier; he couldn't quite believe it."

"Yes, which is why I had to explain to him the entire situation." Quinn stopped in her tracks, eyes wide with panic. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him everything. No doubt, I'd scar him if I did. But he understands now, at least a bit." The pair rounded a corner and came to a stop two doors down the hall. "I believe this is your class."

"It is. How did you-"

"I asked Sam. I need to know my girlfriend's schedule, now don't I?" She leaned in and planted a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "Besides now I know which classes to get transferred into."

"But you can't do that; at least not this late in the school year."

"Normally I wouldn't, but I'm sure Sue can pull a few strings." Rachel giggled at surprised look that fell onto Quinn's face. "Bye, I'll see you later." With one more kiss she was off, leaving Quinn to gawk at her from the doorway. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Quinn's attention to a group to students who were standing in front of her.

Quinn then realized that she was blocking the entrance to class. "Sorry," she apologized, stepping aside so they could get through. She couldn't tell if they had seen Rachel kiss her, but she could guess that they had since they didn't force themselves through her.

As with her previous classes Quinn sat up front. Next to her sat Mike Chang. Quinn knew Mike, if only in passing. He was on the football team, the school's best male dancer, was in the running for valedictorian, and like Sam he could sit at the popular table but chose not to preferring instead to sit with his girlfriend, Tina Cohen-Chang.

The two of them would talk occasionally, although Quinn wouldn't exactly call them friends; acquaintances more like. Possibly even rivals if you were to take into consideration how much Quinn wanted to be valedictorian.

"So news tells me that you're dating Rachel Berry."

"Yeah, I am." Quinn didn't squeal her answer out, and for that she was proud.

"Exactly how did you pull that?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Quinn tried not to blush. She'd have to be careful about how she went with this. "It started out when I helped her put this book back on its shelf in the library." Mike laughed, no doubt imaging the scene in his head. "She decided to follow me back to my table and noticed that I had a comic hidden in my book."

"Well that makes!" Mike interjected. "Rachel's a big comic geek; I envy her collection."

"You read comics?" Quinn asked. This was new information. "Why haven't either I or Sam ever heard about this?"

"Sam? He's second string quarterback, right?" Quinn nodded. "I didn't know he was into comics; that's cool, I should probably hit him up some time. But to answer your question. my girlfriend isn't too keen about the whole thing. She wants me to stop collecting." Quinn gasped in horror. "I know, that's exactly how I reacted when she first told me."

They continued on like that for the rest of the period. It surprised Quinn how much she (and Sam) had in common with Mike. And she found it kind of funny how she could have easily been friends with him if she had found out some of these things sooner.

Fourth period held no surprises, unless you count not being bullied being a surprise. But at that point of the day, she had expected as much. Someone would have to be crazy to mess with Rachel Berry's girlfriend and expect to get away with it. But as that was, fourth period was also pretty boring compared to the rest of her day.

Quinn knew that she should be focusing on her work, but she couldn't help but tap her pen against the edge of her desk as she watched the second hand on the clock tick away. She was only minutes away from lunch, and spending time with Rachel, Sam and possibly Brittany and Mike.

She practically jumped out of her seat when the bell rang. Quinn was out the door in a flash, only to run straight into Rachel's arms. "Rachel?" Quinn's eyes darted around the mostly empty hall. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I have my ways," she answered. "Escort you to lunch, my lady?" she asked, presenting her arm to Quinn. Quinn wanted to inquire more about how Rachel had gotten there and she felt a bit bad about the thought of Rachel slipping out of class, but she was far too delighted to really care. She linked arms with her girlfriend and allowed Rachel to lead her to the cafeteria.

There they got their trays of food and made their way to Rachel's regular table. Quinn could feel her knee shaking; her first time sitting at the popular table. She so wished her best friend was here… oh, duh. She stopped. Rachel turned to her, concern written on her face. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just want to get Sam first."

"Oh. I know where he'll be. I'll go find him, you sit down." She brought Quinn the rest of the way to the table and didn't even give her a chance to argue before sitting her down and darting off.

"Wait!" Quinn tried to call, but she was too late. Rachel as already gone. Suddenly Quinn felt as though all eyes were on her. She gripped onto Rachel's jacket, wrapping it more tightly around her. Even without Rachel there, Quinn at least still had a part of her around. And as long as she had that everything would be alright. Everything would be just fine.

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my seat?"

And of course she'd have to show up at this exact moment.

Santana Lopez.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn gulped. Better sooner rather than later, she guessed. She nervously spun around, wishing that her hair wasn't covering up Rachel's name. If only Santana had seen that this was her best friend's jacket maybe she'd leave her alone. She took a deep breath and tried to offer a smile to her part-time tormentor. "Hi," she said. "I'm-" A hand in her face made her stop.

"Let me rephrase; out of my seat." She should have listened, Quinn knew this and yet she continued to sit.

"But I'm with Rachel," she explained. Santana scoffed in response.

"Oh, what? Are you supposed to be this girlfriend she's been bragging about?" she joked. She started to laugh, but stopped when she noticed the sad and offended look on Quinn's face. "No," she said, shaking her head slowly. "You can't be serious. You? The Virgin Mary?" She laughed bitterly. "No." She shook her head, quicker this time. "She said her girlfriend's name was…" She closed her eyes, rubbing her fingers together as she tried to recall the memory. "Was… was… Quinn! And you're… aw fuck."

Quinn lowered her lower lip, revealing her teeth in a sad, almost apologetic, smile. Santana sneered at her. She didn't even know why she was trying; Santana would never approve of her, but at the very least she wasn't trying to kick out of the table anymore. Instead Santana sulked over to the opposite side before settling down right across from her.

"Okay, stay. But don't get too comfortable." She shifted in her seat, turning away from Quinn and towards the direction of the entrance to the cafeteria. Quinn brought her own attention to her tray of food. She didn't feel much like eating, at not until everyone was present, (that would just be rude) but mostly she just wanted to figure out what Santana's deal was.

"I don't get why you hate me," she whispered, her eyes flickering upward only briefly.

"Did I say that you could speak?" she sneered. Quinn flinched at her words. She almost considered just shutting mouth, but no; that's not the kind of girlfriend Rachel deserved. It might have been a stupid idea, but Quinn straightened her shoulder and looked Santana right in the eye.

"Look, whether you like it or not Rachel and I are together now. So deal with it." Santana's eyes darted to her, a flash of fury shining through them. Quinn readied herself for a quick escape, but Santana only scoffed, and brought her attention back to the entryway. Well, that could have gone better… but it could have gone a lot worse too. At least Quinn had gotten lucky.

A few moments later Rachel return with Sam and Brittany in tow. As they neared the table Brittany's face lit up as when she saw Santana and Quinn. She slid in beside Santana, a beaming smile being sent Quinn's way. "Hey Quinn. I'm glad you're having lunch with us. I see you've already met Santana. I hope you two have been getting along." Quinn opened her mouth to speak but Santana beat her to the punch.

"We've been getting along great Britt," she told Brittany, her voice sounding particularly sweet. Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's great! I knew you'd like her." She swung her legs over the bench and got back to her feet. "I'll be back soon; Sam and I still need to get our lunches." She went over to Sam with Santana following close behind.

"I'll come with," she called.

With them gone, Rachel approached the table. She had an amused smirk on her lips due to the bewildered expression on Quinn's face. "Are they-" Quinn began. Rachel nodded before she could finish. "Oh." She had heard the rumors, but that's all they ever were. Rumors.

"They're pretty secretive about their relationship," Rachel explained. "Or at least Santana is," she continued as an afterthought. "But don't tell her I told you that. Santana would kill me if she found out that I did." Quinn nodded slowly, her brain only just being able to process what she was only now learning about the girl she had just moments ago considered the most cold-hearted person in the world.

This day was proving to be exceptionally eventful. It was starting to give Quinn a headache.

But at least she'd be able to relax for a while.

Or at least that's what Quinn hoped.

Quinn knew that that wouldn't be the case when she saw the star quarterback (the word 'star' being used very loosely) come over and take a seat next to Rachel. "Hey Rachel," her greeted. "Who's your friend?" he asked, pointing at Quinn.

"This is Quinn, my-"

"Hi Quinn, nice to meet you," Finn interrupted, extending his hand out. "I'm Finn, but I'm sure you already knew that." Quinn tentatively took his hand, if only to be polite. She regretted the choice immediately; his palms were extremely sweaty. She wiped it off on the bench.

"Finn, it's rude to-"

"So Rachel, you have any plans this Saturday?" he continued, seemingly not registering Rachel's words. For a moment Rachel's eyes widened in slight panic, an action that went unseen by Finn. But Quinn had noticed. Her eyes narrowed and she linked her arm with her girlfriend's. "Cause Burt and my mom are going out, and since Kurt's gonna visit a friend, I'll have the whole place to myself," he announced proudly.

Rachel turned to Quinn with an apologetic look on her face. She lifted up a finger, indicating that she'd take a moment. "Finn, do you think we can talk in private for a moment?" Finn's lips curled upward in a dopey looking grin. He got up and took Rachel's free hand pulling her up to her feet.

"Sure. Excuse us Quinn."

"Hey!" Quinn yelled, getting to her feet as well. "Back off, she's mine!" She pulled Rachel out of Finn's grasp and into her arms. Quinn couldn't say what had compelled her to do what she did, but it was thrilling and the look on Finn's face was priceless. She felt Rachel's eyes on her and looked down to gauge her reaction. She looked surprised, but didn't seem to have issue with what Quinn had just done.

After a few seconds Finn regained his composure. "Good one," he laughed. "That's funny."

"It's true Finn." Rachel said. Finn stopped laughing. "I was about to tell you that, but I guess Quinn doesn't like the idea of me being alone with you." Finn's mouth fell agape. He didn't respond. Quinn could guess that he wouldn't understand. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have lunch with my girlfriend In peace." Finn grumbled and stalked away.

"Well, looks like she's got some fight in her after all." Quinn's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. Santana was back.


End file.
